American Girlfriend (french)
by ReginaBhurer
Summary: Nouvelle fanfict qui me sert de test, bonne lecture, ayez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire, pour la lire. :) Du Faberry à l'américaine (ma culture et oui) Rated M parce que si vous aimez, le prochain chapitre sera VRAIMENT CHAUD, voir très érotique. Je le dis tout de suite, ce ne sera pas long. Je ne possède pas Glee ni aucun des persos!


**Alors je sais ce que vous pensez, elle termine même pas ses fanficts et elle en écrit une nouvelle? Ouaip haha, aucun remord en plus. Blague à part, je suis consciente de la chose mais j'écris sans me mettre de pression, comme va mon inspiration, du coup parfois c'est long entre deux chapitres. J'écris dans mes temps libres et surtout pour le plaisir. Sur ce, je vous propose une nouvelle manière de voir le Faberry, totalement comment les choses sont ici en Amérique. Oui je suis anglophone donc écrire en Français c'est surtout pour garder la main. Je lis surtout du français international donc j'en ai été influencée. Beaucoup de mots anglais, question de tester votre sens de l'observation. Ceci est un chapitre test, j'ai eu plus de facilité à l'écrire que tout autre, et ai décidée d'ajouter les chansons qui inspire mon clavier pour vous garder dans l'ambiance de ma période de création. LES REVIEWS sont TOUJOURS BIENVENUE, tant que ce n'est pas pour me dire que je fais des fautes: no shit Sherlock I'm from Canada, not from Paris tho... ( non t'es pas sérieux, je suis du Canada pas de Paris, franchement..)**

* * *

_Musique recommandée pour expérience_  
_accrue, pour la première séquence:_  
_Popular by The Veronicas_

**Situation POV Narateur**

_McKinley High School vendredi matin de la première semaine pour la rentrer scolaire, les élèves sont encore rassemblés dans le parking, lorsque Quinn descend de sa voiture, marchant avec style, se sachant observée de tous, pour rejoindre Santana et discuter avant le début des cours. Les "Jocks"1 eux aussi discutent avec animation sur les bancs. Au même moment les parents de Rachel la déposent devant le parking et elle marche en direction de l'entrée, tentant par tous les moyens d'éviter les popular kids2. _

_Musique recommandée pour_  
_la partie Rachel : Shut Up and_  
_Dance by Walk the Moon_

**Avant la situation POV Rachel Berry**

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, comme à l'habitude. Mes exercices de maintient de ma forme physique sont tout aussi important que ceux pour ma voix. Toute bonne future star qui se respecte se doit de maintenir un niveau de qualité à la hauteur de ses prétentions non? Une douche rapide et quelques essaie de vêtement, un bon petit déjeuné Vegan, puis je demande à mes papas de me déposer à l'école avant qu'ils ne partent travailler.

_Musique recommandée_  
_pour la partie de Quinn :_  
_Anywhere in USA by PYT_

**Avant la situation POV Quinn**

Le cadran sonne l'heure de me tirer hors du lit, j'entends mes parents se disputer au sujet de ma sœur ainée et de son nouveau copain, j'en profite pour retarder le moment de descendre en prenant une douche chaude, mes muscles sont encore endoloris de la dernière pratique de cheerleading que j'ai eu la veille. J'enfile mon uniforme de cheerleader et me dépêche à prendre un muffin et un café que je prends souvent en conduisant jusqu'à l'école.

**POV Narrateur**

_Durant le cours de biologie. Quinn est assise derrière à la gauche de Santana, Rachel la première de la même ranger que Quinn._

**Quinn pov:**

Depuis mon siège, j'observe la petite nouvelle de la classe. Une certaine Rachel Berry à ce qu'on m'a dit. Une jolie petite brune sans goût pour la mode et au regard pétillant. Tout à fait mon genre de fille, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vendre la mèche. Je tiens à ma popularité.  
D'ailleurs, Finn n'a pas arrêté de me demander pour un truc en tête à tête, mais je refuse de sortir avec un gars, surtout lui. Il est bête et mal poli. Bref, comme tous les hommes selon moi. Dans un sens, c'est une chance que la biologie m'ait faite gay, je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être touchée par un gars. Je crois être suffisamment attirante et j'ai en profiter? Je tourne la tête pour voir se que Santana fabrique, elle fait les yeux doux à Puck, encore…Je sais, après l'e trainement ou elle se tape Puck, elle devrait savoir que je fini toujours par savoir ce qu'elle fabrique. Au fond, je me fais tout de même du souci pour elle, si jamais elle devait tombée enceinte, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

La cloche retentit, les étudiants sortent pratiquement tous en même temps, Rachel ramasse ses affaires, mais se fait bousculer par Puck qui tente d'avoir l'air cool auprès de Santana. Quinn attend que les autres soient sortis pour aider Rachel à les ramasser sans passer de commentaire.

Rachel : merci..?

Quinn : Fabray, Quinn Fabray.

Rachel : Merci Quinn

Quinn sourit intérieurement à la voix de la jeune femme qui vient de prononcer son prénom.

Quinn : Et toi Rachel je crois?

Rachel : Comment tu…

Quinn : Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading, c'est pratiquement mon boulot connaitre tout le monde. Dis-moi, as-tu été invitée au party de début d'année?

Rachel : Je ne crois qu'on veuille honnêtement que j'y aille. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle cool.

Quinn : Dommage, enfin si tu veux venir, ça se fait chez moi cette année, du coup, tu es la bienvenue. Bienvenue en Ohio en passant.

Musique recommandée :

See Ya by Atomic Kittens

**POV Narateur **

_Elle quitte la pièce sur ces mots. Rachel, surprise de la tournure des choses. Quittant la salle de classe, elle rejoint Kurt qui vient de sortir de la poubelle de peine et de misère. Le temps de la pause, les élèves discutent encore entre eux. Quinn prend son cartable de littérature pendant que Brittany lui parle des enchainements à savoir pour la nouvelle chorégraphie. Rachel elle reçoit son premier slushie de la journée, se dépêche à se changer alors que les gens se moquent. Quinn elle ne bronche pas et fait plutôt des gros yeux à Finn qui rigole. Le reste de la journée se déroule sans embuche pour Rachel, qui s'impatiente de ce party mentionné par Quinn. Le soir venu, elle se présente un peu plus tard que l'heure du début de ce party, question d'avoir l'air cool et détendu._

**٭٭٭٭**

_Musique recommandée  
pour la lecture du party :  
A Part Song by All American Reject_

**POV Rachel**

La fête va de bon train, les jeunes dansent, boivent et rient. Rachel arrive alors que tout le monde danse, elle cherche Quinn du regard pour se sécuriser. Cette dernière arrive vers la nouvelle arrivée lui servant un de ses sourires charmeurs dont elle sait gratifier les gens pour avoir l'air innocente. Elle a quitté sont costume de cheerleader et porte une robe blanche estivale légère.

Quinn : Alors madame rejet a décidé de nous gratifier de sa présence?

Rachel : Aw… Salut Quinn, je oui, je me suis dit qu'après tout ce serait bien même si j'ai eu un doute terrible sur l'adresse. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai eu souvent de mauvaises expériences dans ce genre de situation. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, la jalousie pousse les gens à faire des choses parfois vraiment étranges!

Quinn : Tu parles beaucoup, c'est adorable.

La simplicité avec laquelle Quinn venait de dire cette phrase surprise Rachel qui ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de rougir subtilement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Quinn. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille à son égard alors que les autres la détestaient? Plein de questions, peu de réponses. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Rachel sentit comme une joie dans son cœur qui fût particulièrement confortable.

Quinn : Alors bienvenue chez moi, puis-je t'offrir quelque chose?

Rachel : En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça…

Quinn : Dans ce cas, Sex on The Beach.

Rachel rougit, mais plus violemment cette fois.

Quinn : Haha relaxe c'est le nom de mon cocktail favori, il est à la pêche. C'est très doux en fait contrairement à ce qu'on croit.

Rachel : Un peu comme toi?

Cette fois c'est à Quinn de rougir légèrement.

Quinn : De quoi tu parles? Aller, suie moi, c'est à la cuisine les cocktails.

Musique recommandée

Pour la séquence du Slow :

Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

Quinn et Rachel discutent le temps de siroter leur verre respectif, la soirée se déroule parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'un Slow3. Rachel sait bien que personne ne l'invitera, mais à sa surprise, Quinn prend les devants et l'invite à l'étage ou on entend aussi bien la musique et ou elles peuvent danser sans être jugé par les couples qui se sont formés dans le Living Room qui a été changé en piste de danse pour l'occasion. Leur regard se croise, le temps semble les avoir oubliées. La soirée se termine sans autre incident, tous, ou presque, rentrent chez eux.

* * *

**Apperçu du prochain chapitre :**

_Musique recommandée_  
_pour la lecture du party :_  
_BreakThe Rules by Charli XCX_

Salle du Glee club : Quinn gratifie le groupe avec une chanson qu'elle écoute depuis quelque temps lorsqu'elle est à bout de tous ces apparats dont ses parents lui imposent la rigueur.

**1** J_ock est un terme des États-Unis pour désigner les sportifs d'une équipe dans les high schools. Termes souvent péjoratifs faisant allusion au manque de sérieux de ses sportifs dans leurs études._  
**2** _Les populaires de l'école_  
**3** _Slow est un terme désignant les chansons plus lentes qui permettent de danser à deux, se regarder dans les yeux…_


End file.
